


Fearlessness

by mysensitiveside



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a good cop, you simply couldn't allow yourself to be scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, F is for Fear. Written for revolos55

To be a good cop, you simply couldn’t allow yourself to be scared. Everyone felt a moment of fear in times of danger, sure, but truly fearing for your own life meant that the bad guy stayed a step ahead. That’s what early training was for: to get the fear out of your system.

Lindsay Boxer didn’t get scared. A bullet whizzing a bit too close just made her push harder. Danger meant adrenaline, not fear. It meant she was close to getting her guy.

Lindsay didn’t fear for herself, but other people were a different matter, of course. When Kiss-Me-Not showed up in her life, Lindsay worried about Jill and Claire; worried about bringing a psychopath into their lives too.

But it was part of the job, part of what it meant to be friends. So the fear for her friends motivated her, made her stronger, until it didn’t quite feel like fear anymore.

And then Cindy Thomas just had to come along, poking her nose in every nook and cranny, as well as proving herself to be useful enough to keep around.

It hadn’t been a problem at first. But Cindy was just too good at getting herself into trouble; too good at making Lindsay care. Lindsay worried about Jill and Claire too, but not like this. Not this nerve-wracking fear that seemed to grab hold of her heart and squeeze.

Lindsay didn’t even know exactly what she was so afraid of.

But the question kept nagging at her -- What was so different this time? What was so different about Cindy Thomas?

**THE END**


End file.
